


Crash

by BlueLionTamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth AU, Klance if you squint, Langst, car crash, kangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionTamer/pseuds/BlueLionTamer
Summary: Lance and keith are on their way from Lance's cross country race when things get dangerous.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Based partially on an ask from Tumblr and partially on real life.

Lance was just on his way home from a race. He had been driving with Keith, who came as a spectator, and they were nearly home. Lance had been following Shiro and Allura’s car. Shiro was also in the race, as the cross country team captain, and Allura was there to cheer them on. Lance came to a complete stop at the sign, looked both ways, and continued on. From the corner of his eye Lance saw a large blur of bright, shiny red. 

His instincts took over and his foot jammed the gas pedal down as hard as he could, his vision tunneling, and his mind chanting “go, gO, GO, GET OUT OF THERE!”. He heard the engine work to speed up and a shrieking screech that came from somewhere outside of the car. Time sped to an incredible rate as the world was suddenly spinning after a sharp jerking motion. 

All too soon the spinning slowed and Lance’s car was facing toward the ditch, inching closer and closer to the light post by the road. After only a moment, Lance’s mind started working again. 

“The car is still moving, stop it” Lance put on the breaks, then shifted into park. 

“You were just hit. Who knows what was damaged in the car, it could explode with the engine still running” Lance turned the car off and pulled out the key. 

“Your head feels kind of funny, your ears are ringing a bit. You are likely going into shock. If not, you likely will be soon” Lance took a few deep breaths. 

“Other than possible shock, you have no injuries. Keith was in the car with you” Lance looked to his right. 

“Keith is in the car with you. Is he hurt?” Lance studied Keith, seeing no visible injuries, he had to ask, “Keith?” but there was no response. Lance tried again, “Keith? Hey, buddy, are you alright?” and this time he was answered.

“I…” Keith paused. “I’m alright. I’m not hurt…” Keith seemed a bit out of it, but the response was enough to sooth Lance’s mind for now as he continued checking his surroundings.

“You were hit, that means there was another car. That means there were more people.” Lance unbuckles his seatbelt and opens his door. Trying to stand up, he notices how weak he feels and sits back down. After only a few seconds, Lance pulls himself up and shakily steps towards the fancy red car that had hit his. “Hey! Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Lance barely managed to keep standing, but his knees locked and his eyes would not waiver from their target.

“Ya, I’m ok, but what about my car? WHAT ABOUT MY CAR?! Do you SEE THIS?? Do you SEE WHAT YOU DID? LOOK AT MY CAR!!” The driver, an old man, bellowed. He mentioned nothing of the woman, likely his wife, who had been seated right next to him.

Lance took a few steps back, as if the words had physically pushed him, and leaned on his car. “There is someone else in the car. The lady hasn’t said anything yet,” his mind reminded him.

“Are you ok? Ma’am? Are you hurt Ma’am?” Lance called out as the man continued his incessant ranting.

The woman nodded, “I’m fine, I’m not hurt,” she rushed the words out before hurrying to calm her husband. She got him to quiet down for the most part, but he would still yell out every now and again.

Lance slid down into his seat. It was as if everything caught up to him as he choked out a sob, mind falling out of its checklist-like state and catching up with the emotion of it all. 

He looked to the side, reached out, placed a hand gently on either side of Keith’s face and turned it to look at himself. “Keith?” He questioned.

“Ya, Lance?”

“Are you really ok? You're not hurt at all? Really truly?”

“I’m not hurt. Really, Lance. Really truly. What about you?”

“I’m fine, I’m not hurt.”

There was a moment of silence before they both pulled each other in for a tight embrace. They sat in each others’ presence, soaking up the heat of their bodies, the strength in their arms, the fact that they are both still alive and well. When their silence was broken, it was Keith who had spoken first.

“I could have died,” Keith sobbed, “You- we could have died!”

“We both could have- we could have died…”

The boys only clung to each other tighter as the fact settled in their minds. 

“We are so lucky to be alive right now” Neither boy is sure which said it, but it rang true in both of their hearts. They pulled apart, holding each other by the shoulders, and stared at one another. They were both silently crying as they struggled to get used to this new information.

Keith and Lance each leaned back in their seats, taking turns checking up on each other every minute, making sure the other still hadn’t been injured, no matter what logic tells them. The minutes passed by without fail, and the boys relished in the fact that they could have died, but didn’t. They relished in the fact that they could have been sent to a hospital in critical condition, but they weren’t. Mostly, the buys relished in the pure fact that each of them was, undoubtedly alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! I might continue this if you guys like it, but I can leave it as a one shot if that's better.


End file.
